Evielea
by Safire50777
Summary: Set after Dark of the Moon, Evil Angel is dead but left behind a young Saber Horse filly. How will this young one survive in a world on the brink of war?


Disclaimer: I only own Evielea, Evil Angel, Jinx, Safire, Hawk, Steel, and Mischief. Causeway is owned by Optimus Prime's Spark-Mate. Transformers are owned by Hasbro. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It had been three months sense Evil Angel's death. Young Evielea had been put under the care of Causeway and her mate Optimus Prime. Although Optimus always seemed to busy for the little one and a little apprehensive, Causeway took right to the small Saber Horse. The attachment started while Evielea was in med bay for the first few weeks of her life. Causeway would come in and check on the filly, spending time with her on slow days. It had been Ratchets ideas for Causeway to take the filly after seeing how the filly took a liking to the older femme.

To say Causeway was thrilled was an understatement. Evielea was no less happy. Sense she never met her mother, Evielea took to Causeway easily and thought of her as her mother. Now three months later Evielea was happy, healthy, and into everything around base. Despite her size she seemed to get into everything. No one could figure out how a Sparkling her age would get into high places and not be hurt or get stuck. Then again she was Angel's daughter and Angel seemed to get away from Causeway and the others without being seen and get into difficult places without harming herself or getting stuck. Evielea was just like her mother and for that Causeway was grateful. If she had turned out like her father, things would be different.

Her father. A rouge stallion. A son of Jinx and Safire. The reason for Angels' death. Causeway despised him, vowing to keep Evielea away from him at all costs. The filly was much too precious to be tainted by the blood of those evil enough to strike down the innocent.

Today was another day where Causeway was trying to find the little Sparkling. Evielea had escaped Causeway and was now hiding somewhere in the base. Or that's what Causeway hopped for. The filly was much too small to be outside alone. The war had subsided for now but the Decepticons Saber Horses where running loose sense Angel died and Safire left.

Causeway started racing through the base looking for Evielea. She checked med-bay, the main hanger, and most of the Autobots personal quarters. But no sign of the small filly.

"Where could she be?" Causeway asked herself as she slowed down and walked down the hall towards the entrance of the base.

"Looking for something?" Causeway smiled. She knew that voice but she wondered why the femme was here. Turning around her optics fell on Safire. Safire was Causeway's height, red, orange, and blue decorated her armor. Just like Angel, a large horse head covered most of her front armor, a tail swung behind her, and two antennas stuck up on the side of her head. In the femme's arms was two Sparklings. One she knew was Evielea but the other, a small silver mech, was unknown to Causeway.

"I see you found her." She smiled walking forward and lifting Evielea out of Safire's arms.

"She was outside, must of liked my ship." Safire smiled.

"I'm sure you heard about Angel?" Causeway asked.

"No. Where is she?" Safire asked confused, noting the femme wasn't hovering around.

"I hate to break it to you but Angel….Angels' dead." Causeway said, fighting back tears as the thought of Angel passing still burned.

"What? When?" Safire asked, her voice lowering to barely as whisper so she wouldn't disturb the sparkling in her arms.

"Three months ago."

"How?"

"Your son."

"Hawk?"

"We think so. He hunted her down and poisoned her. I guess because she was carrying this little one," Causeway gently bounced the sparkling in her arms, "her systems couldn't fight the poison off."

"It shouldn't have mattered. Angel should have been able to survive it." Safire responded before starting to think of what could have possibly killed the femme.

"We're not sure what happened Safire. But we tried our best to save her." Causeway only got a nod in response.

"Who's that little guy?" she asked trying to get Safires' attention back.

"Steel" Safire replied, snapping out of her thoughts and looking at the sparkling in her arms.

"Who's the father?" she asked hopping it wasn't Jinx.

"Mischiefs'" Safire replied grinning.

"That means…..YOU FOUND A NEW MATE!" Causeway said overjoyed. She always thought Safire deserved better then Jinx.

"Shhh…don't tell anyone." Safire said putting a finger over her lips and giggling like a school girl. But she nodded to answer Causeways' statement.

"Oh that's great news Safire." Causeway spoke before any aggravated squeak was heard from the saber in her arms.

"Look like its feeding time." Safire remarked as her older sparkling soon started crying to be fed. Causeway nodded and led her friend towards the rec room. The large room was empty with the exception of a few bots. Sideswipe and Dino we're the only mechs in the room and they we're busy chatting among themselves.

The femmes walked past the two mechs and sat at a table by themselves. Reaching into her chest compartment, Safire pulled out two bottles and handed one to Causeway. The fluid inside the bottle was bright purple with a tint of red and green. Causeway stared at the bottle curiously for a moment.

"What…."

"Saber milk mixed in with Energon. Angel would have produced it in her body if she had lived long enough to nurse Evielea." Safire explained knowing what Causeway was going to ask.

"Your kind can do that?" Causeway asked curious.

"Well yes. I just don't nurse Steel in public." Safire responded putting the bottle to Steels mouth and watching him nurse off it. Causeway watched Safire for a moment before allowing Evielea to nurse from the bottle.

"How are you able to nurse?" Causeway asked after a long moment of silence.

"That's something to talk about in private." Safire replied. With a nod, Causeway returned to watching Evielea nurse. A little bit later, after the sparklings were done nursing, both Femmes decided to take their sparklings outside for some fresh air before bed time.

It was sun set now, the yellows, reds, oranges, and purples highlighted the sky. Both femmes sat on the ground with the sparklings playing inbetween them. While the sparklings played the femmes talked about Angel, Optimus, and almost everything inbetween. Causeway was telling Safire about how she wanted her own sparklings but knew Optimus wasn't ready for one or not at least while cons of any sort still ran loose.

"Angel always did love sunsets." Safire stated breaking the silence between the two.

"Really?" Causeway asked.

"Back on Sabertron she loved them so very much. She said it helped keep her peaceful in a world of nothing but war." Safire explained.

"I never knew that about her. Is that why she liked the night?" Causeway asked.

"Yes. She said the night reminded her of the freedom she lost so long ago. She said she could only feel free when she could race across the Sabertronian night sky." Safire said with a smile remembering how Angel would always sneak out in the middle of the night and take flight into the sky and soar across the sky.

"I never knew that about her."

"Well she always felt safe and at peace here so she had no reason to pull late night runs."

"But the night she died, she left the base."

"And she was carrying? She knew he was coming and she wanted to get away from him before he could find her." Safire explained, "It's hard to understand but she most likely thought it would be safer for everyone if she left." Safire added glancing up at the sky.

Something white was moving through the clouds. At first Safire thought it was a plane or some sort of white flying object. Shaking her head she rubbed at her optics before looking at Evielea. The small filly was crying excitedly at the white object. Looking up again Safire and Causeway both saw the white object stop and look at the filly. Two red piercing optics stared at the group before a delighted cry came from the object. It raced down towards them, taking on a form of a see through Saber Horse. Evielea raced forward and met the large spirit.

"A…Angel?" Causeway stammered surprised. The spirit looked at her and nodded.

"What….How?" Causeway asked unsure of how this was possible. But what she heard next surprised her.

"The Autobots are in grave danger."


End file.
